The Love Of A Fighter
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: A/U: After Chelsea was walking home from seeing an underground fighting match and gets into a bit of trouble. What happens if one of the fighters saves her and something happens between them? Sheamus/OC NO flames please


_Me: Ok guys I had this One Shot in my head for a couple of days so I decided to put it down lol :D Hopefully you guys like it :D Enjoy everyone :D_

It was late one night and Chelsea was walking home from her friend Joslin's house. She had to hurry though because she had to walk through a bad neighborhood but so far nothing bad happened to her. When she got to the beginning of it Chelsea noticed some people going underground.

_"What's going on?"_ Chelsea thought as more people went down there. "_Maybe I can check it out but Cecilia will worry about me if I'm really late."_ She thought as she took a few steps forward but stopped. _"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this later."_ She thought as she went towards the entrance to the Underground then walked inside and when she did she saw a crowd of people cheering. _"I'll just stay right here."_ She thought as she stayed on the steps and she saw two guys come out and when they got in the circle they started fighting.

_"I must be in some kind of Underground fight club."_ Chelsea thought as her phone rang and she answered it. "Hey CeCe." She said

_"Chelsea where are you?"_ Cecilia asked over the phone in a panicky tone.

"Some kind of fight club." Chelsea said

_"Are you nuts?! Get out of there! Remember what happened to your dad?!"_ Cecilia asked panicking

"I know CeCe I know." Chelsea said sadly "But let me watch one or two then I'll leave I promise."

_"One or two but then get out of there!"_ She yelled

"I promise CeCe." Chelsea smiled as she hung up and watched the fight. What she didn't know was that she was being watched.

Preparing for his fight Stephen was watching the first one closely. While he did he noticed Chelsea sitting on the Steps.

_"She looks a little young to be here."_ He thought as he tapped his wrists. _"Why is she here though? Either way she looks cute. Damn it Stephen! Enough she might be underage!"_

"Stephen? Are you ok?" Stu asked as he snapped Stephen out of his thoughts.

"Huh? I'm fine." He said as he watched Chelsea some more "It's just that girl looks out of place here." He said pointing at Chelsea.

"I know her sort of. Her family died and she was taken in by Drew's family." Stu said

"How do you know?" Stephen asked

"I talked to Drew 3 years ago. She was 18 at the time."

"So she's 21?" Stephen asked _"21 and cute."_ He thought

"I think." Stu said as the first fight was over "You're up mate."

"Thanks." Stephen said as he got up and walked to the middle of the crowd.

_"Man this is exciting."_ Chelsea thought as she saw Stephen walk to the fighting spot and as soon as he did she blushed _"Whoever this guy is he looks hot."_ She thought as another guy appeared and they started fighting. While they did Chelsea could not keep her eyes off Stephen for one minute. There was something about him that made Chelsea find him irresistible.

_"The way he fights...I can't describe it...but it's making me feel...feel...I can't even explain it to myself."_ She thought as she cheered Stephen on. After a few Stephen gave the guy the Knockout punch and he won.

"Alright!" Chelsea cheered happily as she stood up and threw her arms in the air and Stephen looked at her and smiled at her and she blushed a deep red.

_"We don't know each other and already she likes me."_ He thought as he smiled and walked away and walked to one of the rooms to take a shower

"Nice one." Stu smiled as Stephen walked in and got his stuff and went in the shower.

"Thanks." Stephen said as he undressed and got in the shower. "Hey you know that girl who was sitting on the steps?"

"What about her?" Stu asked.

"Well after I won the fight she cheered for me and when I looked at her she blushed." He said as he finished and got out.

"Could be that she has a crush." Stu said as Stephen got dressed.

"But we don't know each other." Stephen said as he finished dressing.

"Ever hear of love at first sight?" Stu asked.

"Come on you know that doesn't exist." Stephen said as he got his bags.

"If that's true then why are you talking and thinking about her?" Stu asked as Stephen was silent for a few "Doesn't exist Huh?" He asked as he smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be surprised if its happening to you right now." He smiled as he walked out for his fight.

"Please I doubt it." Stephen smirked to himself as he got his bag and walked out but when he got back out Chelsea was gone. "Where is she?" He asked himself as he looked around but didn't find her. Then he went up the steps and went outside and saw that she was walking away

_"Must be going home."_ He thought as he walked her way.

_"That guy was cute."_ Chelsea thought as she walked home _"Too bad I may never see him again."_

"Well well well." A voice said and Chelsea looked around her until she saw a huge man appear in front of her. "What's somebody like you doing out this late?" He asked giving her a sick smirk.

_"Uh oh I must have stayed too late."_ Chelsea thought as she backed up but the guy grabbed both of her arms with one hand.

"Mind if I help you?" He asked as he picked her up with ease.

"Let me go!" Chelsea yelled as she started struggling.

"I really don't want to." He smirked as he slipped a hand in her shirt.

"Pervert!" Chelsea yelled as she kicked his arm so hard that he dropped her and held it for a minute as Chelsea tried running away but he grabbed her again.

"You're going to pay for that you little bitch!" He yelled angrily as he elbowed her in the head knocking her to the ground before she lost consciousness she saw another figure get in front of her. After that she closed her eyes.

When Chelsea slowly opened her eyes she looked around for a bit before sitting up. When she did she saw that she was in a small bedroom laying on a King Sized bed.

_"Oh no I've been kidnapped."_ Chelsea thought panicking _"I have to get out of here!" _She thought as she tried to get up but felt extreme pain and laid back down.

"Glad you're ok." A voice said and Chelsea looked and saw Stephen walk in.

"What happened?" Chelsea asked sounding scared.

"It's ok that guy won't hurt you anymore." Stephen smiled as he sat down next to her and gently put his hand on her forehead.

"Hey your that guy from the Underground fighting place I've been to earlier." Chelsea smiled softly. "When I cheered you after you won you looked right at me."

"I remember." Stephen chuckled softly "I was also wondering why someone like you was watching underground fighting."

"Long story." Chelsea said softly. "Anyway I'm Chelsea."

"Stephen." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Chelsea smiled as she blushed.

"Same with you Chelsea." Stephen smiled "Mind telling me why you were watching the fights?"

"Well my dad was an underground fighter himself." Chelsea said softly "He did it for two reasons: One because he loved it and two to support our family. He was pretty good at it. One night though my dad's opponent was so tough that he must attacked dad in a good spot because...that one blow killed him."

"Chelsea I am so sorry." Stephen said softly feeling bad for her.

"You want to know what's worse?" She asked sadly "That same fighter who killed my dad killed my brother and mom while I was in school." She said sounding like she was going to cry.

"Chelsea..."

"My brother was only 7." Chelsea said as tears came down her eyes "When I got home the guy fled and I saw their dead bodies." She cried and Stephen sat down on the bed next to her and gently helped her up and held on to her as she cried.

"I was so scared that day Stephen." Chelsea cried

"That must have been hard." Stephen said as he hugged her.

"It was." Chelsea cried as Stephen hugged her some more. "After that I was taken in by the Galloways' which lucky for me Drew and Cecilia are my friends."

"I know Drew believe it or not. He's a friend of mine that we haven't talked to in a while but my friend nonetheless." Stephen smiled

"Drew's your friend?" Chelsea asked as she wiped her tears. That's pretty cool. Well he's doing ok Cecilia and I just saw him earlier today."

"Wait I thought you lived with his family." Stephen said sounding confused

"I did but when Cecilia and I turned old enough we got our own apartment." Chelsea said as she softly smiled

"And you have to walk through the worse neighborhood in town right?" Stephen asked.

"Unfortunately but until tonight nothing bad happened to me." Chelsea said sadly as she looked down.

"Well the most important thing is that your alright and safe too." Stephen smiled softly.

"I know." Chelsea said as she looked up at him and softly smiled "Thank you for saving me."

"My pleasure Chelsea." Stephen smiled back at her "You know I think you look cute when you smile."

"Really?" Chelsea asked as she started blushing.

"Yeah." Stephen smiled at her. "Rest here tonight I'll walk you home tomorrow."

"Ok." Chelsea said as Stephen gently laid her down and turned off the lights and got on the other side of the bed and covered them up.

"Good night Stephen." Chelsea smiled.

"Good night Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he leaned over and gave her a long soft kiss on the lips. When he broke apart they both looked at each other. "Chelsea I'm..."

"It's ok Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she blushed

"I just got carried away. Plus I think you look really cute and..." Stephen said really fast turning red.

"If you want to kiss me again then kiss me again." Chelsea smiled calmly as she blushed some more. The minute she said that Stephen hesitated for a second then slowly kissed her softly.

"I have to warn ya though it may go further then just us kissing." Stephen said softly

"Then I only ask is that you be gentle." Chelsea said softly as Stephen nodded his head.

"I understand." Stephen smiled softly as he softly kissed her again and gently wrapped an arm around her head and got on top of her as he felt Chelsea wrap her arms around him and pull him close as she slowly kissed him back. Stephen then lost a little control and licked her lips for entrance and she slowly opened her mouth and let his tongue enter it and it started playing with her tongue.

Chelsea new to all of this didn't know what to do at first but almost by instinct she started moving her tongue with his and soon enough their tongues started battling. After a minute and his won he started exploring her mouth before he gently broke the kiss for air.

"Wow." Chelsea panted softly.

"Like that huh?" Stephen asked as he smiled at her.

"Yeah." Chelsea whispered softly as she softy smiled at him. "I feel weird."

"How so?" Stephen asked sounding confused and concerned.

"My stomach it feels like I'm really happy about something." Chelsea said as Stephen gave her a soft kiss.

"Don't worry I'll take care of that." He softly smiled at her. "If you want to stop though let me know ok?"

"I will." Chelsea said as Stephen softly kissed her again. This time though when he did both of them felt fireworks as they kissed each other. Soon enough the kiss turned heated as the two of them turned the kiss rough and passionate and Chelsea losing control for a few started grinding against him and she heard him moan in the kiss. After he broke the kiss again Stephen started kissing her neck and Chelsea gasped and softly moaned as he started nibbling a bit as Chelsea moaned some more.

"That feels so good." Chelsea moaned as Stephen kissed her neck some more and licked it.

"I'm only getting started." Stephen said softly as he helped Chelsea sit up and removed her small vest that went with her outfit then took off her Dark Green Blue long sleeve shirt and started nibbling on her shoulder and kissing her neck again as he removed her bra.

Chelsea who didn't notice that her bra was off felt a small breeze in the room and when she did notice she used her arms to cover up.

"Chelsea it's ok." Stephen said as he slowly removed her arms "I think your very beautiful."

"Your just saying that because your seeing me half naked." Chelsea mumbled.

"No I really think your beautiful." Stephen smiled softy and Chelsea blushed and he softly kissed her again gently laying her back down. After a minute he gently broke the kiss and gently kissed her neck and started kissing down to her breasts. After he got there he gave her right nipple a kiss and Chelsea jumped up for a minute.

"Are you ok Chelsea?" Stephen asked

"Yeah...just unexpected that's all." Chelsea said softly

"Just relax ok?" Stephen asked as he gently nibbled on her earlobe "I won't hurt you on purpose."

"Ok." Chelsea smiled softly as Stephen gave her a quick soft kiss then kissed her left nipple and Chelsea jumped again but only slightly. After she did Stephen took her left breast in his hand and started sucking on the right nipple as he carcassed the left one.

"Stephen..." Chelsea moaned as he played with her left nipple as he sucked on her right one some more. While he was doing that Chelsea started getting that feeling in her stomach again only this time it was stronger. After the right nipple was erect Stephen started sucking on the left one while teasing the right one.

"Damn." Chelsea moaned happily as she put her hand in his hair and he stopped and looked at her for a second and Chelsea noticed more than just lust in his eyes. She noticed love there as well. Stephen noticed the same in Chelsea's eyes and went down and gave her a long, slow passionate kiss.

After a few minutes Stephen gently broke the kiss and smiled softly at her as he kissed down to her skirt and he removed it along with her shoes and socks and gently bit on her underwear and pulled them down with his teeth. After he got them off he stared at her.

_"Oh no he thinks I'm ugly."_ Chelsea thought as Stephen stared at her for a minute.

"Beautiful." Stephen said breathlessly as he looked at her.

"Really? I'm beautiful." Chelsea asked as she turned red.

"You're a goddess." He said as he softly kissed her "Chelsea am I your..." He asked and she nodded her head and he kissed her again. "Don't worry I'll be gentle with you."

"But will this be a one night thing?" Chelsea asked sadly "Because I really like you Stephen."

"I really like you too Chelsea." Stephen said as he moved her hair out of her eyes. "And I'm not going to take your virginity and leave you. That's not me." He smiled softly as he started stroking her womanhood

"Ahh...well then will we go out then...?" Chelsea asked as she moaned

"Yes." Stephen smiled without hesitation as he softly kissed her again and stroked her some more. "Ready?" He asked as Chelsea nodded her head and Stephen sat on the bed for a minute and took off his sweatpants and Chelsea turned really red when she saw how big he was.

"Will...it...will it fit?" Chelsea asked nervously and Stephen softly chuckled.

"Yes Chelsea it'll fit." Stephen smiled as he got in the drawer and got out a condom.

"Can we please not use one?" Chelsea asked as Stephen put it away "I just had my period so we should be ok."

"Alright." Stephen said as he got on top of her again and kissed her softly. "Let me know of you want to quit ok Chelsea?" He asked softly and she nodded her head and he entered her gently until he got to her barrier then with one swift thrust he broke it and she screamed as she started crying.

"Chelsea I'm so sorry." Stephen said feeling bad as he gently wiped her tears and put his hand on her cheek.

"It's ok Stephen." Chelsea softy cried "Just don't move for a few."

"I won't." Stephen said as he kissed Chelsea soft and passionate as he was still for as long as could.

"You can move now." Chelsea said after a few minutes and Stephen started moving. While he was he groaned at how tight she was it took everything not to come right away.

"Oh Chelsea..." He moaned as he started going faster.

"Oh Stephen." Chelsea moaned as she started bucking her hips with him and the two moved perfectly together. Like they were made for each other.

"Harder baby please..." Chelsea begged as Stephen went harder and kissed her neck at the same time.

"You like that Chelsea?" Stephen asked as he thrust into harder.

"Yes!" Chelsea yelled in pleasure. As Stephen went harder and started licking her neck. Oh Stephen!"

"Oh Chelsea!" Stephen yelled as he felt Chelsea's walls tighten.

"Stephen I'm..."

"Let go Chelsea." He said as she screamed his name and came and Stephen couldn't hold it in anymore and screamed her name and came and pulled out of her and laid next to her pulling her close to him.

"Damn...that was amazing." Chelsea smiled as she snuggled in his embrace.

_"Maybe Stu was right about the love at first sight thing."_ Stephen thought as he kissed her forehead. "I just loved being with you." He smiled at her as she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Good night Stephen." Chelsea smiled as she fell asleep.

"Good night Chelsea." Stephen smiled as he held her close to him.

_Me: Wow how hot and Romantic is that? ;D ;D Stephen is the sweetest guy ever in this :3 Read and Review everyone :D :D_


End file.
